


Divine Gift

by Okay_and_Forever



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, i named the halo, it’s basically it’s own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/pseuds/Okay_and_Forever
Summary: Theo - name meaning “Divine Gift” or “Gift from God.”Ava tells Beatrice that she named the halo, and Beatrice ends up telling Ava how she feels.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Divine Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I happen to have a weird obsession with name meanings. For example: Ava means “Flight” or “Birdlike”; and Beatrice means “Bringer of joy.”

It’s a rainy day at the Cat’s Cradle, so all the sisters are huddled inside doing one thing or another. Mary is out in the garage, doing repairs on her motorcycle. Lilith in her room, sulking. Camila in Lilith’s room, trying to get her to stop sulking and play a board game. And then there’s Ava, who decided the best way to spend a rainy day would be with her head resting on Beatrice’s lap in the library as she reads in a language Ava doesn’t recognize, but still finds soothing to hear.

Every so often, Beatrice reaches down to stroke a piece of hair away from Ava’s face, smiling at the girl just barely managing to stay awake. And she thinks this may be the happiest she’s felt in a really long time. Cause Ava doesn’t judge her. Or make her feel like she has to know everything all the time. But, Ava is impressed when she does. And compliments her when she does something she’s worked a long time on perfecting. And for some reason, Beatrice feels like she can just breathe around Ava. 

“She likes it when you stroke my hair,” Ava hums, still half asleep.

“She?” Beatrice stops for a moment in confusion.

“Yeah,” Ava smiles, and turns over a little to show where her back is glowing, “The Halo.”

“The Halo is a girl?” Ava had said it with such certainty, Beatrice feels awkward laughing, yet she can’t help the chuckle that escapes with the question.

“Well she definitely isn’t a guy, that’s for sure,” Ava matches Beatrice’s soft laugh, then after a moment, sighs and keeps speaking, “Yeah, she’s definitely a girl.”

Beatrice smiles down at Ava, still resting with her head in Beatrice’s lap, and continues stroking her hair. Ava will give her a further explanation if she feels like it, and if not, Beatrice won’t push. She knows how sensitive Ava can be about The Halo, and she would never make her share more than she’s comfortable with.

“She has her own thoughts, you know?” Ava speaks up again after a few minutes. Beatrice only hums in response, letting Ava speak as much as she feels like, “Not just thoughts, but emotions too. She can feel things, and react to them. And she’s protective over me. For a while it was only me she was protective over, but then she started getting really protective over you too. Like she could sense how much you mean to me, and how protecting you and protecting me have become the same thing, in a way. . . It’s almost like she’s sentient. No, not almost. She is sentient.”

“You named her, didn’t you?” Beatrice chooses not to ignore the comments on how much she means to Ava, but wait to bring them up later. And she knows Ava well enough by now to know she definitely named The Halo.

“Yeah,” Ava moves to brush at her hair in a nervous sort of habit, only to get even more nervous when her hand finds Beatrice’s already brushing her hair. It takes both of them a moment or two to recover, “Uhm, I mean, when something is so much of a, uhm, so much of a person, how could I not name her?”

“I understand,” Beatrice’s voice comes out just a bit shaky despite her best efforts, still feeling the effects of Ava’s hand on her own. Again, she waits for Ava keep talking, knowing she’ll tell her what she named The Halo if she wants her to know, and not wanting to push if she doesn’t.

“Theo,” Ava hums after The Halo glows just a bit brighter than before at one of Beatrice’s touches in her hair, “I named her Theo.”

“I-,” Beatrice is shocked by the name. For some reason, she hadn’t expected it to be so on the nose, but she knows Ava must’ve put a lot of thought into it, “That’s beautiful, Ava.”

“I figured, she’s literally a divine gift,” Ava smiles up at Beatrice, “Now her name is a pun.”

“I love you,” the words fall out so easily, so comfortably, that Beatrice almost doesn’t realize what she said. Almost. But when Ava’s heart starts beating so fast that Beatrice can feel the change in rhythm, and Theo starts glowing at least three times brighter than before, then Beatrice realizes she said the words out loud.

“You what?” And she doesn’t know what she was expecting Ava to say back, but it definitely wasn’t that.

“I, uhm, I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Beatrice tries to avoid answering at first, but then realizes she doesn’t mind that she said it the first time. Because she means it. And she would say it a million times more just for that reason, because, “I love you, Ava. And I meant to say it out loud that time.”

Ava doesn’t say anything for a while after that. Just stares up into Beatrice’s eyes. The only sound in the library of the rain hitting the roof. And Beatrice swears it feels like it’s been hours before Ava reacts, but it’s been more like five minutes of Ava processing the words, trying to figure out if they mean what she thinks they do, before deciding there’s only one way to find out.

So, Ava sits up as much as she can while still lying down, slowly pulls Beatrice’s head down to meet her halfway, and after only a brief moment of hesitation she closes the space between their lips. Hoping that she’s right about how Beatrice had meant the words. Hoping that she’ll kiss her back. And she does.

It’s gentle, and hesitant at first. These emotions are still new to Beatrice. Still something she has to convince herself isn’t a sin. But once she remembers how easily she had said she loves Ava, how true the words felt, she forgets every negative thought she’s ever had about her sexuality. Every thought she’s ever had. Period.

She lets herself get lost in the kiss, breathing in the way Ava smells, smiling at how soft Ava’s lips are, the way Ava wraps her hands around the back of her neck. Until every thought in her brain is replaced with Ava.

She’s so lost in the girl that it’s dizzying when they break apart. Both of them needing to breathe. Neither wanting to. And the spell is only made stronger when Ava speaks, voice barely above a whisper, “I love you too, Beatrice.”

Beatrice leans in for one more kiss. Two. Three. Laughing into the fourth when she feels The Halo heating up, and sees it getting brighter, then joking, “I think Theo might feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, if so please leave me a comment telling me that. Thank you!


End file.
